Solution
by La Demencia
Summary: Taehyung tak beda jauh dengan Wolfgang Pauli, jadi Jimin tolol sebab akhirnya pasrah di detik tangan lebar Taehyung menepuk bahunya. Mungkin tulangnya akan patah hingga rusuk, mungkin kulitnya akan sobek hingga pangkal perut, mungkin Jimin akan mampus. "Kursi yang diduduki Heitler saja ambruk ketika Pauli mendekatinya.". A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.
1. Chapter 1

Taehyung tak beda jauh dengan Wolfgang Pauli, jadi Jimin tolol sebab akhirnya pasrah di detik tangan lebar Taehyung menepuk bahunya. Mungkin tulangnya akan patah hingga rusuk, mungkin kulitnya akan sobek hingga pangkal perut, mungkin Jimin akan mampus. "Kursi yang diduduki Heitler saja ambruk ketika Pauli mendekatinya.". A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.

 **Solution**

 **When you're too acid, I can be more alkaline. We will be a neutral solution.**

 **Or I can be less alkaline. May be we can be a buffer solution.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS belong to BIGHITEnt**

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah jam delapan lewat dua puluh menit dan Taehyung hanya menatap mobilnya tak percaya, hingga tak bisa berkata-kata dengan benar.

Taehyung menendang mobilnya yang mogok tanpa alasan eksternal yang jelas. Tiba-tiba mesinnya berhenti bekerja di tengah jalan dan kini bibirnya tak henti melempar serapah pada empat roda sialan yang tidak mau berputar. Matahari sudah naik, panasnya menyengat semakin terik. Taehyung merasa isi kepalanya akan meleleh dan mengalir dari kedua lubang telinganya—salahkan kegiatannya sehari-hari yang dihabiskan di ruang ber-AC laboratorium. Permukaan kulitnya jauh lebih terbiasa dengan panas dari penguraian zat organik di tanur.

Otak jeniusnya diterjang badai topan, tidak bisa berpikir. Namjoon Kim selaku kepala laboratorium akan murka dan menyemburnya dengan amukan setara terjangan tsunami—berlebihan, _sih_ , tapi memang begitulah adanya. Sekali lagi Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Segera meninggalkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan setelah menghubungi derek, memilih setengah berlari menuju halte terdekat untuk mencegat bus yang lewat.

Pemuda dengan kacamata menggantung tanggung di batang hidungnya itu mengangkat naik pergelangan tangannya, mengecek waktu yang ditunjukkan arloji.

Jam delapan lewat dua puluh menit.

Keningnya mengernyit bingung, beberapa detik terpaku dengan mata menyipit memerhatikan jarum detiknya yang macet, tidak berdetik— _mampus_. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan yang kemudian dilihatnya adalah plat nomor belakang bus yang sudah pergi menjauh. Namun tak lama kemudian bus itu menepi, maka Taehyung berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri bus tersebut.

Dirinya pikir kesialannya pagi ini telah berakhir.

Taehyung menarik kembali asumsinya tersebut, ini bukan akhir dari pagi sialnya. Tidak habis pikir ketika kakinya akan menginjak tangga yang menjulur mengikuti arah pintu bus yang terbuka, tiba-tiba supirnya bilang ban busnya kempes dan sekarang ini tengah menunggu bus berikutnya untuk memindahkan penumpang.

Tangannya cepat mengambil ponsel di saku celana bahan yang dikenakannya, buru-buru menghubungi teman yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjemputnya. Jam digital di ponselnya tidak salah, sekarang sudah jam delapan lewat lima puluh delapan menit. Mampus, Taehyung akan didestruksi di dalam labu kjeldahl oleh Namjoon Kim, mampus. Bisa mampus berkali-kali Taehyung jika begini caranya pagi menyambut. Giginya menjepit kedua belah bibir, menunggu orang di pangkal sambungan berbicara.

" _Hei! Bangsat! Pak Kim sudah misuh-misuh karena analisnya kurang—di mana kau sekarang?! Penerimaan sampelnya kacau—ini bulan jatahmu untuk penerimaan, Sialan!_ "

 _Kan_ , _betul_ , Taehyung pikir Namjoon Kim pasti sudah menyiapkan asam sulfat pekat dan garam kjeldahl untuk mendestruksinya di lemari asam.

Jungkook sama marah-marahnya dari pangkal sambungan telepon, Taehyung jadi serba salah jika mencari alasan tidak logis seperti mobil mogok lalu jam tangan mati dan ban bus kempes. "Kook- _ah_ , aku akan telat—analisis di lab masih jalan? Duh, aku... begini, efek pauli, kau tahu?"

" _Aku dipindahkan ke gudang untuk mendata zat karena Pak Kim bilang bekerja dengan kondisi kekurangan analis hanya akan membuang waktu, percuma garis bawah, titik berat—analisis proteinnya besok saja! Kudengar Pak Kim jadi meminta analis dari lab mikrobiologi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita di lab organik. Kalau gajiku dipotong, itu jadi salahmu!_ " Jungkook di pangkal sambungan terus mengumpat setiap mendapati zat yang tidak tersusun rapi di gudang, kadang terdengar suaranya yang tengah menyeret-nyeret jerigen besar berisi larutan sambil meringis sebal. " _Pokoknya nanti kau yang menghadap Pak Kim, telingaku sudah sampai berlubang dan mungkin berdarah mendengar murkanya tadi._ "

Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, mendadak merasa bersalah pada Jungkook Jeon yang merupakan rekan kerjanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah mengantisipasinya dengan berangkat jam tujuh kurang, Kook, tapi tetap saja—baiklah, sesampainya di departemen aku akan langsung mencari Pak Kim dan memohon untuk dimaafkan."

" _Pikirkan soal gajiku juga, Hyung! Aku itu mencari uang untuk nikah muda!_ "

Setelah meng-iya-kan kemauan Jungkook yang hanya memikirkan uang untuk nikah mudanya—padahal calon saja belum ada, bocah itu banyak gaya saja berlagak ingin nikah muda—kemudian Taehyung memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menghela napas berat. Jungkook sedang mengamuk juga, memintanya menjemput sama saja minta dihukum gantung.

Pemuda itu melipat kacamatanya dan menyimpannya di dalam kotaknya, tertutup rapat dan aman di dalam tas ranselnya yang berisi studi lanjutan dari riset individunya. Taehyung lulusan universitas ternama dengan embel-embel teknik kimia yang membawanya pada pekerjaan sekarang ini. Analisis produk di laboratorium, di bawah badan resmi pemerintahan—makanya Namjoon Kim galak sekali, alasannya tak lain karena hasil analisis dari laboratorium di departemen tempat Taehyung bekerja akan dipaparkan langsung ke khalayak luas. Jika beracun, ya beracun. Jika aman, ya aman.

Pada akhirnya menggunakan taksi untuk sampai ke departemen—plus Taehyung harus membayar jauh lebih banyak untuk biaya bengkel karena di tengah jalan tanki oli taksinya bocor. Setidaknya sekarang Taehyung hanya perlu berlari ke ruangan Namjoon Kim untuk disembur omelan. Soal kerugian, waktu dan materi.

Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lewat, Taehyung hanya tak bisa tenang sebelum Namjoon menceramahinya kemudian memaafkannya di akhir. Kepalanya manggut-manggut setiap menanyakan keberadaan _Pak Kim_ pada staf yang ditemuinya di koridor. Pasalnya, Namjoon tidak ada di ruangannya—di sana hanya tertata rapi arsip departemen dan laporan analisis yang menumpuk minta _acc_.

"Pak Kim ada di lab organik tadi," kata salah seorang laboran yang ditemuinya sedang _ngopi_ di dapur departemen, "sedang memantau orang mikrobiologi yang baru dipindahkan hari ini."

Taehyung berkali-kali membungkuk berterima kasih sambil berlari menjauh, dirinya harus buru-buru menghadap Namjoon di laboratorium organik sebelum kepala laboratorium itu berpindah tempat lagi. Benar saja, Namjoon sedang melempar tatapan skeptis pada meja kerja yang harusnya Taehyung gunakan hari ini untuk analisis protein. Sepertinya Namjoon hari ini turun ke laboratorium untuk bekerja langsung, melihat saku jas labnya yang jelas lap meja dan alat menjuntai asal dari sana.

Tak membuang lebih banyak waktunya, Taehyung masuk ke laboratorium dengan setelan jas laboratorium lengkap dengan masker yang menggantung di lehernya—tidak dipakai untuk menutup mulut dan hidung. Tubuhnya membungkuk rendah sekali di hadapan Namjoon, lantas sejurus kemudian memasang raut menyesal. "Pak, begini—"

Namjoon berdecak sebal. "Bicaranya di luar saja, ini ruang kerja, tidak etis."

Taehyung menurut saja, mengekor langkah Namjoon yang keluar dari laboratorium dan melepas jas labnya segera setelah berada di luar—melipatnya asal di lengan. Usahanya untuk meminta maaf baru akan dimulai. "Maaf, saya terlambat, kali ini saja tolong maafkan saya. Biarkan saya dan Analis Jeon lanjutkan analisis proteinnya di lab organik."

"Kau bisa seenaknya begitu? Jam masuk lab pukul delapan, Analis Kim, jam pulang pukul empat dan itu sudah sangat enak sekali." Namjoon memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Jangan katakan apa pun soal kerusakan aneh yang dijumpaimu di mana pun kau berada, aku tidak percaya—kau tahu, aku juga sering mengalami hal itu seperti merusak pintu hingga daun telingaku sobek, dan itu datang dari keteledoran diri sendiri."

Taehyung menekuk jemari kakinya kikuk, menjawab, "Ban bus yang kempes tidak termasuk keteledoran saya, tanki oli yang bocor juga."

Namjoon baru akan meledak karena emosi jika saja salah satu anak magang tidak keluar laboratorium dengan panik dan berkata, "Pak, alat FOSS untuk analisis protein mendadak mati. Analis Park tidak tahu salahnya di mana sebab tadi prosedurnya sudah tepat. Destruksi sampel sudah selesai, tinggal destilasi untuk pembentukan senyawa nitrogen dari proteinnya."

Perhatian Namjoon teralihkan. "Gunakan cara konvensional, sekarang laporkan saja kerusakannya pada mekanik untuk membetulkan FOSS." Mata sipit Namjoon menajam setelah anak magang tadi berjalan cepat mencari mekanik, menatap Taehyung dengan sorot meneliti. "Jangan bilang kalau ini karena efek pauli anehmu itu, sekarang cepat panggil Analis Jeon di gudang dan bantu Analis Park di lab organik untuk menyelesaikan analisis proteinnya—sampel yang datang banyak, bantulah destruksi atau merangkai susunan untuk destilasinya, minta Analis Jeon untuk membawa satu atau dua tambahan kondensor. Jangan lupa validasi dulu prosedur konvensionalnya, hitung persen kesalahan kemudian aplikasikan pada hasil nanti." Sebuah helaan napas dari Namjoon sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Taehyung dan berkata, "Hari ini kumaafkan. Cepat _acc_ data penerimaan contoh dari _sampler_."

 _Apa tadi yang menempati meja kerjanya adalah Analis Park? Apa kebetulan dia Analis Park dari laboratorium mikrobiologi? Yang baru saja mutasi dari Busan?_ Taehyung menahan senyumnya yang mengembang.

Baru kali ini Taehyung merasa bahagia karena efek pauli.

 **.**

 **.**

"Analis Park," Taehyung berdeham canggung, "maaf merepotkanmu hari ini."

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum simpul. "Bukan masalah."

Analisis protein hari ini selesai, pekerjaan Taehyung dan Jungkook dan Jimin dan pekerja magang jadi super menguras tenaga karena setiap selesai dengan satu sampel, rangkaian alat harus dibongkar dan dicuci bersih baru dirangkai kembali untuk destilasi sampel berikutnya. Untungnya selesai karena rangkaian alat yang mereka buat lebih dari tiga, jika tidak, Namjoon mungkin akan mengamuk dan berubah menjadi barongsai kurang piknik.

Taehyung mendecit gemas dalam hati, ternyata anak Busan ini imut sekali dari dekat. Biasanya Taehyung hanya berpapasan di kantin atau ketika _tanpa maksud tertentu_ berjalan memutar melewati laboratorium mikrobiologi. Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Taehyung Kim, analis di lab organik."

"Jimin Park, analis di lab mikro." Pemuda asal Busan itu tidak membalas uluran tangan Taehyung, melainkan hanya tersenyum lugu. "Kukira penampilanmu akan lebih urakan dari ini, habisnya telatmu parah sekali tadi. _Well_ , kukira kau semacam preman yang masuk sini karena koneksi, atau menodong _supervisor_ dengan celurit ketika _inteview_."

Sedikit terbatuk, Taehyung menarik tangannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan di koridor panjang departemen—tadi Jungkook bilang sedang buru-buru jadi bocah itu secepat kilat meninggalkan departemen begitu bel tanda akhir jam kerja berbunyi nyaring. _Ada kencan buta dengan fisikawan dari departemen distrik sebelah_ , katanya.

"Pulang arah mana, Analis Park?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Memang kenapa? Mau mengantar? Aku membawa motor, sebenarnya."

" _Nebeng, sih_." Taehyung tertawa canggung, disusul Jimin. "Mobilku ada di bengkel."

Hancur sudah imej Taehyung di depan Jimin.

Hancur.

"Tapi jam istirahat tadi bengkel menelepon dan katanya mobilku menyala dan tidak ada kerusakan apa pun, dan _yeah_ —jadi... _cuma_ sampai bengkel saja?"

Taehyung sudah menaruh perhatian pada analis yang baru saja mutasi dari Busan—yang ditempatkan di laboratorium mikrobiologi, sejak hari pertama Taehyung melihatnya tengah mendorong troli berisi botol-botol media untuk perkembangan biakan bakteri. Jari-jarinya kecil menggenggam pegangan troli dan senyum canggungnya terbentuk ketika berpapasan dengan orang-orang departemen.

Meminta bantuan Jungkook untuk mengenalkannya pada kenalannya di laboratorium mikrobiologi agar dikenalkan pada orang Busan itu saja susah sekali. _Bicara dan maumu ribet, Analis Kim_ , begitu elak Jungkook berlagak sopan pada Taehyung.

"Sekalian makan malam, jika kebetulan kau lapar—aku sungguh ingin berterima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini." Taehyung baru akan menepuk bahu Jimin ketika pemuda itu refleks menghindar, memberikan tawa ringan. "Mau?"

Jimin berdengung, Seokjin Kim—psikiater yang memegang persoalan pemulihannya—bilang, berinteraksi dengan orang baru bisa membuatnya lebih nyaman dan bisa menerima orang lain melewati batas privasinya yang menurut Seokjin keterlaluan. Jadi Jimin setuju dan mengangguk. " _Your treat?_ "

"Tentu."

" _Call_ , aku ikut. Tapi ke bengkelnya pakai bus atau taksi saja, ya, motorku sepertinya akan habis bensin dan aku hanya membawa satu helm."

Itu adalah awal yang baik, di mana pada akhirnya Jimin menemukan teman baru di Seoul. Dirinya terus berkonsultasi pada Seokjin dari sambungan telepon soal dirinya yang pada akhirnya bisa berkomunikasi lisan dengan orang lain tanpa bergetar ketakutan. Progres yang sangat baik.

Namun ketika Seokjin menanyakan masalah utamanya soal bersentuhan dengan orang lain, Jimin akan menjawab murung, dirinya belum bisa membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya—itu melanggar batas privasi, menurut Jimin yang pernah disekap orang tak dikenal beberapa tahun lalu, membuatnya dijatuhi vonis penyakit haphephobia. Di mana Jimin tak akan menerima kontak fisik apa pun dari orang lain. Tubuhnya akan berkeringat dingin dan detak jantung tak karuan, beberapa kali kejadian bahkan Jimin merasa pusing hingga mual dan muntah.

Jimin meringis membayangkan bagaimana masa depannya nanti jika bersentuhan saja hampir sama dengan neraka baginya. Akan tetapi karena keinginannya yang kuat, dari hari ke hari Jimin tak lagi mengurung diri di kamar yang gelap. Dirinya berhasil menyelesaikan studi kimianya dan bekerja di bawah badan resmi pemerintahan.

Dirinya pikir psikologinya akan sembuh segera, tetapi ternyata tidak mudah, rasanya sangat sulit ketika ada orang lain _melanggar_ batas privasinya. Jimin takut—mual, ingin muntah—pusing, hingga mimisan.

"Jim, hei, _bengong_." Taehyung melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Jimin. Ini sudah hampir tujuh belas bulan sejak Taehyung rutin mengajak Jimin berjalan-jalan atau makan. Berkali-kali juga Jimin mendapati kesialan Taehyung yang tidak ada ujungnya. "Tidak suka makanannya?"

Jimin tersentak ke belakang, hampir terjatuh dari kursinya—kaget setengah mati karena tangan Taehyung berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Tidak, hanya memikirkan... itu, soal... perak nitrat yang belum distandarisasi oleh analis di lab analitik." Bohong. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Jimin berbohong pada Taehyung.

Jimin tidak bodoh, dirinya tahu Taehyung semakin memerhatikannya belakangan sebab Jimin juga sebetulnya juga ingin lebih perhatian pada Taehyung. Hanya saja keduanya menjadi nyaman berteman akrab seperti ini—walau Jimin masih menolak mentah-mentah apa pun aksi Taehyung yang sedikit saja mendekatinya secara fisik.

Keduanya tak lagi memanggil secara formal, kadang bercanda dengan bahasa preman ala anak SMA, lalu sudah total mengganti panggilan menjadi lebih dekat—itu terjadi begitu natural segera setelah keduanya tahu bahwa mereka berdua seumuran. Taehyung pikir Jimin sudah membuka hati dan mempersilakan Taehyung masuk, tapi kenapa tangannya bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh ujung rambut Jimin.

"Aku takut kau rusak, Jim," Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja, porsi makanan keduanya telah habis dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung setelah keduanya banyak melamun, "mungkin ini fenomena makro-psikokinetik—itupun jika memang yang terjadi di sekitarku bukan sekadar kebetulan."

" _Yeah?_ "

Taehyung menumpukan rahangnya pada tangan yang naik ke atas, tertekuk kasual di atas meja. "Tapi serius, aku sungguh nyaman dengan hanya kita begini—maksudku, begini, kau tidak rusak atau mendadak terkena komplikasi organ dalam atau semacamnya, bukan?"

Lantas tanpa sadar Jimin menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk memukul kepala Taehyung, tidak cukup keras tapi mampu membuat keduanya tertegun lama. Kontak fisik pertama mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan, tidak disangka-sangka Jimin akan memukul kepala Taehyung langsung.

"Maaf, Tae," ucap Jimin, jemari tangannya langsung memijiti puncak hidungnya untuk mengurangi pusing yang mengganggu di kepalanya. Perutnya mendadak terasa teraduk, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan—tidak bisa begini, batas privasinya telah dilanggar.

Kening Taehyung mengernyit bingung, kepalanya yang dipukul, tapi justru Jimin yang nampak tersiksa parah. "Kau oke? Kuantar pulang sekarang?" Dirinya menatap Jimin tidak tega, bibirnya sudah pucat sekali.

"Haphephobia." Jimin menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Taehyung bangkit, baru akan memijiti belakang tengkuk Jimin andai saja pemuda itu tidak mendadak ambruk ke atas meja dan isakan kecil terdengar dari Jimin yang meringkuk ketakutan. "Jangan sentuh, sialan, kau tidak membantu. Kecerdasanmu itu gunakan sesekali, tunggu sampai aku enakan—jangan lakukan apa pun, cukup tunggu aku enakan dan kita pulang."

Taehyung pada akhirnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berharap Jimin segera membaik sambil mengamatinya khawatir. Jika Jimin masih sadar begini, menyentuhnya sama saja dengan memperburuk kondisinya, Taehyung hanya berharap Jimin segera tidur sehingga Taehyung bisa mengantarnya pulang. Tapi percuma, Taehyung tidak pernah masuk ke apartemen Jimin—tidak tahu menahu tentang apa pun kecuali gedung apartemen yang Jimin sewa salah satu unitnya, hanya sebatas itu.

"Mau mendengar ceritaku, Jim, sambil menunggu kau enakan?" Taehyung mengamati kepala Jimin yang tenggelam di lipatan tangannya di atas meja, mengangguk singkat. "Ini soal pekerjaanku yang hanya bisa di lab organik, tidak sepertimu yang bisa dipindah dari satu lab ke lab lain. Walau kepala lab anorganik teman baikku, walau kepala lab instrumen adalah seniorku ketika kuliah, walau laboran di lab analitik adalah tetanggaku, walau sejujurnya aku sangat sanggup dan lebih dari cukup kompeten untuk memegang semua prosedur di setiap lab... tapi tidak ada lab yang menerimaku kecuali lab Namjoon Kim."

Jimin tak banyak bereaksi, pemuda itu masih meringis mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Jimin takut—luar biasa takut Taehyung akan melukainya, membunuhnya, kurang ajar membuat Jimin berani melanggar batas privasinya. Jemari kaki menekuk kalut, Jimin mengatur napasnya.

"Pak Kim tidak percaya jika aku memang _biang sial_ , katanya setiap kerusakan memang datang dari keteledoranku, bukan dari efek pauli semacamnya." Taehyung terkekeh, berusaha tidak terdengar menyedihkan. "Maaf bercandaku tadi keterlaluan, mungkin kau _anti-sial_? Atau bisa saja kau itu asam, dan aku basa. Tahu apa artinya? Hasilnya hanya garam netral dan air—tidak bahaya sebab dari perhitungan maupun pengukuran pun pH tidak akan jauh dari tujuh. Astaga, bicara apa aku ini." Sekali lagi Taehyung terkekeh, mencairkan suasana dengan cara apa saja asal tidak ada kontak fisik sama sekali dengan Jimin. Sebab Taehyung tahu apa pun yang dilakukannya jika sampai menyentuh Jimin, sama saja mengirim pemuda itu menuju neraka buatannya sendiri.

Mendadak Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, bibirnya pucat luar biasa dan matanya berair menahan tangis. "Pegang tanganku, aku hanya perlu terbiasa—jika kau memang basanya dan aku asamnya—mari coba." Tangan mungil itu gemetar hebat, berkeringat dingin, terulur di hadapan Taehyung yang mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Terapi, Tae, terapi," kukuh Jimin, frustasi.

Sebab Jimin yang paling tahu perasaannya, Taehyung itu bodoh dan teledor, tapi Jimin suka. Tingkahnya seperti analis gadungan, tapi Jimin suka. Dandanannya di luar departemen seperti preman, tapi Jimin suka. Asap rokoknya bau dan tidak seperti Taehyung tahu bahayanya, tapi Jimin suka. Pertemuan pertama mereka berasal dari keterlambatan Taehyung sampai di departemen untuk analisis protein, terdengar konyol, tapi Jimin sangat suka.

"Jangan bodoh, Jim, efeknya separah ini mana berani aku membuatnya semakin memburuk." Taehyung lebih kukuh lagi, hanya menatap tangan Jimin yang bergetar tanpa ada niatan berjabat dengannya. "Kuantar pulang sekarang, mau, ya?"

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sekarang kau risih karena ternyata aku gangguan jiwa, begitu?" Rahangnya mengencang, sorot matanya menajam. "Apa ceritanya akan beda jika aku waras? Memangnya aku yang ingin sinting begini? Salahku jika aku bukan tipe yang bisa disentuh di mana-mana? Salahku jika aku ingin berusaha lebih dekat sedikit demi sedikit agar pada akhirnya kulit kita bisa saling bersentuhan?"

"Kau pikir dirimu yang penuh celah, Jim? Kau lupa jika hubunganku dengan orang-orang juga lebih buruk darimu?" Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, jantungnya berdentum tak karuan. "Jangan berkata seolah kau yang paling hancur, Jimin- _ah_ , aku bahkan tidak bisa bekerja di sembarang tempat, tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri ketika segala kesialan muncul untukku dan orang di sekitarku, tidak bisa menyenangkanmu sebab aku tidak pernah tahu kapan kesialan—"

" _Karena aku oke_ , bagiku keberuntungan bisa bersama denganmu. Berhenti bicara soal sial _sial_ _**sial**_ dan _**SIAL**_ karena kau keberuntunganku." Jimin berusaha berdiri walau kakinya masih lemas, bertumpu pada kursi dan meja—memberi gelengan untuk Taehyung agar tidak perlu membantunya berjalan, dirinya tidak akan tahu apa respons Jimin nantinya. "Ayo, pulang sekarang, dan mari _pacaran_. Kemudian lihat, apakah hasilnya bisa netral atau tidak."

Jimin tidak romantis, tapi Taehyung suka.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook _cemberut_ di lab organik seharian, imbasnya pada Taehyung yang sedikit-sedikit disuruh mencuci alat, sedikit-sedikit disuruh menimbang zat, sedikit-sedikit disuruh mengguntingi kertas isap, sedikit-sedikit disuruh mencari botol pereaksi, sedikit-sedikit disuruh menjauh dari Jungkook—jarak aman lima meter, katanya, lebih dekat dari itu maka Jungkook akan mengutuk Taehyung agar segera putus dengan Jimin.

"Kau meninggalkanku _jomblo_ sendirian, _Hyung_ , kau jahat dan tidak adil."

Taehyung melepas masker kain yang menggantung di leher kemudian melipat jas labnya rapi, disimpan di dalam loker pegawai. "Hei, bocah, bagaimana dengan fisikawan departemen sebelah itu? Kau tidak jadi?"

Jungkook semakin melipat wajahnya, bibirnya mengerucut, anak jenius sembilan belas tahun lulusan SMA Kimia ternama itu masih lugu. Tingkahnya transparan, sudah jelas dia masih bocah, tapi sudah mencari istri—mana ada. "Dibanding jadi istriku, dia lebih pantas jadi mama mertuaku." Pemuda itu mendengus.

"Cari uang yang banyak dulu, Kook, baru cari pacar." Taehyung menggusak puncak kepala Jungkook. "Jangan dekat-dekat eter dan zat organik yang aneh-aneh, nanti mandul—bercanda, tapi iya, _sih_." Bicaranya terpotong tawa terbahak sebab Jungkook mendumal dan berkata bahwa dirinya juga tahu tanpa perlu diberi tahu. "Nikmati dulu hidupmu selagi masih muda, cintai banyak gadis sekaligus juga boleh—sebab ketika kamu sudah kepala tiga sepertiku nanti, waktu bermainmu semakin sedikit dan ketertarikanmu semakin sedikit juga. Mungkin ketika sembilan belas tahun aku masih suka bermain _game_ hingga semalaman suntuk, tapi rasanya berbeda sekali ketika aku memainkannya di usiaku sekarang. Paham? Ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa kau nikmati di usia mudamu sekarang ini. Carilah istri belakangan, astaga."

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang menasihatiku, _Hyung_ , seperti yang sudah siap kawin saja," dengus Jungkook, padahal di dalam hatinya tengah mengangguk paham pada setiap perkataan Taehyung. "Sudah sana, temui pacarmu dulu lalu cepat nikah dan jodohkan saja aku dengan anakmu."

"Mana ada!"

"Bercanda, _Hyung_ , aku tidak pedofil."

Lantas Taehyung tertawa teramat keras, suara tawanya bersatu dengan tawa Jungkook yang juga pecah. Dalam hati mendoakan Jungkook agar segera peka jika dirinya tengah jatuh cinta pada anak magang yang setiap hari ditempelinya walau ketika Taehyung sedikit saja menggoda Jungkook, bocah itu akan menjawab, _pekerjaan anak magang harus diawasi, nanti alatnya pecah dan bahannya terbuang, rugi, tahu!_ dengan wajah memberengut dan rona merah di pipi.

Ponsel Taehyung yang mendadak berbunyi menghentikan tawa keduanya, pemuda dengan kacamata menggantung tanggung di batang hidungnya itu mengangguk kecil ketika Jungkook bertanya _pacarmu?_

Jungkook hanya terkekeh jail, mencubit lengan Taehyung dan meregangkan tubuhnya beserta olokan ringan pada Taehyung yang refleks menembus kerongkongannya. Kakinya pergi meninggalkan Taehyung, berdalih perlu memberi tumpangan pada _anak magang_ sampai gerbang depan departemen—itu pun jika tidak belok ke tempat makan dan lainnya.

" _Tae, aku akan menyusulmu ke lab organik, pulang bersama?_ "

Suara Jimin masih sama, lembut dan menenangkan. Akhir hari tidak menjadikan penat dari pekerjaan seharian penuh mengubah Jimin menjadi seseorang yang tempramen. Emosinya stabil, baru sekali Jimin menangis dan merengek di hadapan Taehyung, yakni ketika tangan mungil itu tidak benar-benar dalam kendalinya ketika membuat interaksi fisik dengan Taehyung. Selebihnya, Jimin bukanlah tipe yang mudah marah dan menangis.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar mendengar ajakan pulang bersama dari kekasihnya. "Kutunggu di depan lab organik, ya, perhatikan jalanmu dan jangan sampai menubruk orang lain, _kay_?"

Gumaman paham menjadi jawaban terakhir Jimin sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Tidak begitu lama menunggu, Jimin sudah menyapa Taehyung dengan senyum yang merekah lebar sekali. Beberapa saat Taehyung terpaku, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terus menerus ingin memeluk Jimin kemudian menciuminya. Kemudian keinginannya melebur ketika Jimin tertawa begitu keras.

"Tahu alasan kenapa aku yang menghampirimu ke sini?"

Alis Taehyung terangkat, bingung. Secara nonverbal meminta penjelasan lebih dari Jimin selama keduanya berjalan menuju tempat di mana Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya.

Jimin tertawa, lagi. "Pak Min tahu kau pacarku, jadi dia sudah ada _feeling_ kalau kau menungguku di depan lab mikro, akan ada alat yang rusak di sana. Konyol, _kan_ , Tae?" Mendapati Taehyung yang mendengus sebal membuat Jimin lagi-lagi tertawa, sungguhan mengerti Taehyung tidak suka disangkut-pautkan dengan fenomena aneh-aneh yang bisa merusak alat.

"Pak Min rasis," desis Taehyung, tetap menjaga jarak ketika berjalan dengan Jimin. Benar-benar memperlakukan Jimin dengan sangat baik.

Hening menguasai keduanya hingga mereka duduk di bangku depan mobil dengan Taehyung di balik kursi kemudi. Berkali-kali Taehyung melirik sebuah _piercing_ di telinga Jimin, hanya di sebelah telinga kirinya. Ingin tahu siapa yang Jimin _biarkan_ menyetuhnya—memasangkan _piercing_ , melubangi telinganya. Lalu rambut Jimin yang tetap rapi, Taehyung ingin tahu siapa yang sebenarnya tetap menjaga potongan rambut Jimin agar tidak terlalu panjang.

Ada banyak hal yang menjadi pikiran Taehyung selama mengamati lamat-lamat figur Jimin yang begitu nyata kini ada di sampingnya, benar-benar dekat dengannya. Terasa tidak nyata tanpa kontak fisik apa pun, hanya mata Taehyung yang terus menjerit jikalau Jimin adalah nyata, bukan khayalan dari segala keinginan Taehyung yang terpasung pada satu sosok Park Jimin.

Jimin menjentikkan jemarinya di hadapan wajah Taehyung yang melamun. "Hei, kenal Wolfgang Pauli tidak?"

Taehyung menggeleng, kaget dan buru-buru mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari area departemen menembus jalanan kota. "Kenal, tidak. Tahu, iya. Mau mengolokku lagi dan bilang aku seperti Pauli?"

"Jangan _ngambek_ begitu, _Man_ , tapi Pauli itu _beken_ di mata fisikawan. Kau kenapa nyasar ke kimia, _sih_?" Jimin melipat tangannya di depan dada, terkekeh geli sebab Taehyung nampak berpikir dan akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang mengagumkan. "Wolfgang Pauli adalah salah satu raksasa Fisika Kuantum yang kita kenal dari SMA dengan Prinsip Pauli-nya. Harusnya senang kau dibilang tidak beda jauh dengan Pauli."

Taehyung mendecih menimpali. "Aku inginnya beken di matamu," jawabnya asal, tidak memenuhi ekspektasi Jimin atas jawaban yang dikiranya akan keren. "Dibanding Pauli, aku lebih mengenal—mengetahui—Svante Arrhenius yang mengemukakan prinsip yang menjadi dasar pengertian asam-basa modern sekarang ini. Hidupnya benar-benar beken. Jadi, jangan bilang ini efek pauli karena aku tidak benar-benar membuat segalanya rusak hanya dengan eksistensiku seperti Pauli."

Kemudian mesin mobil Taehyung mati, dan keduanya mengerang frustasi.

Namun Jimin masih bisa terkekeh. "Katanya, kursi yang diduduki Heitler saja ambruk ketika Pauli mendekatinya." Dan mata Jimin membola sempurna ketika Taehyung menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau diam saja, aku mau panggil derek dan taksi."

Jimin merasakan jantungnya jatuh hingga tumit, detaknya jauh lebih cepat dari normal dan semuanya adalah salah Taehyung. Jimin pikir dirinya akan segera mampus ketika Taehyung menyentuhnya, tetapi senyum kotaknya di sekon berikutnya membuat Jimin membuang wajahnya kesal.

"Kau kurang ajar," keluhnya dengan suara sengau menahan tangis.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dengan mudah memaafkan Taehyung dan tangannya yang menepuk bahu Jimin, hanya dengan kata maaf dan Taehyung mengaku mobilnya ketika itu mati karena efek pauli yang dibawanya. Plus membayari Jimin makan di McD dan mampir ke dokter hewan untuk mengadopsi seekor anak kucing sebab Jimin bersikukuh dirinya hanya tidak nyaman dengan manusia, dengan kucing dirinya oke.

Taehyung segera berlari menuju laboratorium mikrobiologi di departemen segera setelah Jungkook berpamitan untuk pulang duluan. Jimin sedang menunggu di koridor di depan laboratorium mikrobiologi, seperti biasanya, dirinya menunggu Taehyung menjemput untuk pulang bersama.

Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, walau keduanya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mengumbar-umbar, tapi tetap saja kedekatan keduanya menjadi buah bibir dan tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk mengelak. Walau ditempatkan di laboratorium yang berbeda, keduanya selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin bersama, pulang bersama, bahkan tak jarang berangkat bersama.

Motor Jimin sehari-hari hanya terparkir di lantai bawah tanah apartemen, tentu Jimin akan menolak jika harus menggunakan motor berdua bersama Taehyung. Siapa tahu mereka akan bersentuhan dan Jimin akan kejang-kejang di atas motor—siapa tahu. Jadi Jimin sudah terbiasa menggunakan mobil Taehyung, baik pulang cepat maupun pulang terlambat karena tiba-tiba mobilnya _ngadat_. Jimin pernah sekali mengeluh, _ganti mobil saja, duh, jual murah atau tukar tambah, terserah_ , tetapi Taehyung hanya akan tersenyum. Mobilnya akan _sembuh_ sendirinya jika Taehyung tidak memaksakan untuk menggunakannya.

"Kemarin oven di lab mikro terbakar, tahu," Jimin menyamankan posisinya di jok depan, di samping Taehyung yang mengemudikannya membelah jalanan Seoul. "Kepala lab mikro—Pak Min—sampai panik sekali sebab ovennya sedang dipakai untuk sterilisasi pipet ukur untuk analisis coliform besoknya."

Taehyung bergumam. "Lalu?"

Jimin menahan tawanya, walau akhirnya gagal dan sudut matanya sampai berair karena terbahak. "Kau sedang menungguku di luar lab mikro ketika ovennya hampir meledak! Pak Min menghubungi Pak Kim karena ini, tahu, astaga, padahal apa hubungannya denganmu—tidak habis pikir."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Itu analis lab mikro saja yang _goblok_. Pembungkusan pipet ukurnya dengan kertas perkament pasti tidak benar, sedikit saja kertasnya menjuntai dan tidak rapi, pasti terbakar di dalam oven. Pikirmu berapa derajat celcius suhu sterilisasi kering untuk alat gelas?"

Jimin suka cara Taehyung ketika kesal dan menggunakan otaknya untuk terlihat begitu cerdas. Kemudian Jimin menjawab, "Seratus enam puluh sampai seratus delapan puluh."

"Bohong. Mana ada badan analisis apalagi departemen yang mengejar waktu dan target yang menggunakan suhu _segitu_ untuk mengoven selama dua jam—beritahu aku yang benar, Jimin sayang." Taehyung sesekali melirik Jimin di sampingnya yang terkekeh menyebalkan sambil menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Kulaporkan jika kau menjawab bohong, seorang analis tidak boleh berbohong. Jika terbiasa berbohong, bagaimana jika nanti kau berani memanipulasi data hasil analisis? Bagaimana jika yang seharusnya _bahaya_ jadi _aman_ di mata publik? Bagaimana jika kau menjadi tersangka genosida secara tidak langsung?"

"Dua ratus derajat, astaga, lama pengovenan satu jam—jangan _bawa-bawa_ genosida, _ah_ , kau berlebihan." Jimin kalah, tapi rasanya masih tetap menyenangkan. "Tapi kertasnya mana bisa terbakar, Tae, keberadaanmu saja yang mungkin merusak ovennya," goda Jimin, belum merasa selesai memancing Taehyung.

Taehyung kali ini tertawa. "Di lab organik, ada tanur—itu untuk pengabuan sampel multikomponen, destruksi cara kering, kau tahu berapa suhu untuk memecah komponen dalam lima gram pisang?" Tanpa memberi Jimin waktu menjawab, Taehyung buru-buru menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Lima ratus sampai enam ratus. Di suhu itu, jika pengerjaan tidak tepat sampel bisa-bisa habis terbakar bersama cawannya yang menggosong. Bayangkan, kertas perkament setipis apa, _sih_? Di suhu dua ratus sudah pasti terbakar jika tata letak di dalam ovennya amburadul. Duh, ingin sekali menyimpan kepala analis lab mikro di dalam oven itu— _biar_ tahu di suhu dua ratus itu rasanya sepanas apa."

"Aku analis lab mikro, omong-omong, dasar berengsek." Jimin menaikkan kakinya ke atas dasbor mobil, menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur dengan bantalan tangan yang terlipat ke belakang kepalanya. " _Man_ , mampir ke apartemenku, tidak? Mau menyuruhmu menghangatkan kiriman makanan dari Ibu." Ekor mata Jimin melirik Taehyung yang mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Nanti bangunkan aku kalau sudah mau sampai, pakai _speaker_ ponsel saja, lagu metal rock, di telingaku. Jangan berani pegang-pegang."

Tangan masih mencengkeram stir dalam balutan bahan kulit hitam, Taehyung melirik Jimin yang sudah mendengkur pelan—pekerjaannya di laboratorium pasti berat. Selain bekerja dengan fokus, Jimin juga selalu merasa waspada takut-takut ada orang yang menyentuhnya. Bohong jika Jimin bilang dirinya sudah berdamai dan mencari jalan tengah dengan penyakitnya, mentalnya seratus per seratus pasti tersiksa juga.

Jimin menyamankan posisi lagi dalam tidurnya, menjadikan tubuhnya condong menghadap Taehyung yang masih mengemudikan mobil. Hal itu membuat Taehyung refleks menggeser bokongnya menjauh dari Jimin—telah sepenuhnya sadar jika Jimin terbangun karena bersentuhan dengan Taehyung, pemuda itu pasti akan menggigil ketakutan dan menangis. Lantas Taehyung hanya dapat mengemudi dengan kecepatan rendah, jaga-jaga apabila tubuh Jimin ikut bergeser di tikungan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau merona, Jim!" seru Taehyung, menunggu Jimin membuka pintunya yang dikunci dari dalam.

"Makanya kalau bangsat itu dikadar!" balas Jimin tidak mau kalah, masih enggan membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung yang menggedor-gedor dari luar. "Pulang saja sana! Tidak jadi mengajakmu masuk!"

Sebelumnya keduanya masih baik-baik saja. Taehyung bahkan tidak mengusik tidur Jimin di mobilnya—hanya sesekali melirik memastikan Jimin tidak terganggu mimpinya. Hanya saja Jimin mendadak mengamuk setelah Taehyung membangunkannya. _Kubilang metal rock saja, bangsat, jangan berlagak jadi Romeo dasar sialan_ , begitu kata Jimin. Masalahnya, Taehyung meraih ponsel Jimin di dasbor kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinga empunya yang masih tertidur pulas. Kemudian Taehyung dengan santai bersandar pada sisi berlawanan, menatap keluar sambil menelepon hingga suaranya tersambung pada ponsel Jimin.

"Jimin, bangun, sudah sampai," Taehyung masih tidak mendekatkan diri sedikit pun pada Jimin, hanya tangannya saja yang memegangi ponsel Jimin agar tetap dekat dari telinganya, "kalau kuputarkan lagu bising langsung di telingamu, nanti kamu _budek_ , aku tidak mau punya pacar budek."

Pemuda yang masih tertidur mengerang pelan, tidurnya mulai terusik.

Taehyung menghela napasnya. "Jim, _hei_ , bangunlah sebelum aku memukul kepalamu dengan _Vogel_. Tapi jika kupukul, bagaimana jika tengkorakmu berubah strukturnya? Bagaimana jika nanti kau tambah pendek? Bagaimana jika nanti kau amnesia? Tidak jadi kupukul, tapi cepatlah bangun." Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, mata Jimin terbuka setengah tetapi masih enggan terjaga seutuhnya. "Dengar tidak? Ayo bangun, jangan begini karena kau bukan Putri Tidur—bangun astaga, jadi aku bisa mencintaimu lagi, tidak, _sih_ , sedang tidur pun aku cinta. Jim. Astaga susah sekali kau bangun." Mata Jimin terbuka seutuhnya, langsung mendapati tangan Taehyung begitu dekat dengan telinganya. "Soalnya kalau _lagi_ tidur, kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku."

Jimin terlonjak kaget, buru-buru membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya sambil terus merapal _bangsat mampus sana_. Tidak menunggu Taehyung di belakangnya. Tangan Taehyung tadi hampir melanggar batas privasi.

Tanpa belas kasih membiarkan Taehyung menggedor pintunya dari luar, berkali-kali mencoba membuat Jimin luluh. Namun kepala Jimin masih keras batu, bersikeras jika Taehyung kelebihan kadar bangsat. Selain mengidap haphephobia, Jimin juga _alergi bangsat_. Walau Seokjin Kim bilang itu tidak mungkin, tapi Jimin seratus per seratus yakin jika dirinya positif alergi bangsat.

Taehyung menempelkan dahinya pada pintu yang tertutup. "Aku bangsat bagian mananya, hei, jawab," tanpa mengubah posisinya, melanjutkan, "jangan jadi terlalu menggemaskan, ini lebih-lebih dari polisakarida, aku tidak akan bisa mengurainya karena tidak punya enzim pencernaan seperti punya kambing—terus kalau diabetes _kamu_ mau tanggung jawab?"

" _NGACO_! Anak Kimia jangan berlagak paham biologi! Jangan membuatku jadi _terdengar terlihat_ _ **terasa**_ feminim, dasar _ngaco_! Tidak mempan!"

Tergesa Jimin—terpaksa—membuka pintunya, dengan tongkat sapu menggetok pelan kepala Taehyung. Menyuruhnya segera menyiapkan makan malam sembari Jimin membersihkan tubuh. Taehyung ingin tahu, ini kali pertama dirinya masuk ke dalam apartemen Jimin, tapi sudah langsung direkrut jadi babu dadakan. Ruangan demi ruangan Taehyung sisir, meniti bagaimana cara Jimin selama ini hidup. Katanya, benda mati kadang memberi tahu lebih banyak dari sang empunya.

Maka Taehyung tahu jika Jimin sungguh membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman di dalam ruangan yang tertata rapi. Kecuali satu ruangan. Dirinya mendapati banyak sekali lilin aroma terapi yang cantik, tertata manis di sebuah rak di samping ranjang—pasti ini tempat tidur Jimin. Nyaris secara refleks Taehyung menutup hidungnya. Bisa mampus dirinya, di sini semua aroma lilin tercampur menjadi satu dan tidak jelas.

"Aku membawa pulang lilin yang menurutku cantik," Jimin muncul dengan baju santai, rambut masih basah dan aroma sabun masih pekat tercium, "tapi semakin banyak aromanya membunuhku, daripada dibuang jadi kusimpan saja di kamar—gantinya, aku tidur di sofa setiap hari. Baunya yang bercampur jadi satu serius bisa membunuhku, _Man_."

Taehyung terlonjak kaget, menatap parno Jimin yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Sekali lagi Jimin menggunakan batang sapu untuk memukul pelan kepala Taehyung. "Sudah menyiapkan makan belum? Lampu kamar mandinya mati, tolong gantikan sekalian. Efek pauli yang kau bawa sungguh keterlaluan," ucap Jimin seenaknya, diakhiri tawa bising setelah mendapati Taehyung yang menggerutu tidak jelas. "Satu sama, sudah, jangan _ngambek_ , aku siapkan makan dan kau cepat urus lampu kamar mandi—sekalian mandi, sana."

Yang tidak pernah Taehyung bayangkan adalah menggoda Jimin sama artinya harus mau digoda juga. Saling menjaili tanpa akhir. Jimin itu rasa tidak mau kalahnya tidak dikadar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidakkah kau terlalu dekat, Analis Kim?"

Jimin mengencangkan rahangnya, merasakan punggungnya yang menempel utuh pada dinding. Taehyung mengukungnya, tangan kekasihnya itu berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Jimin. Mata elang itu menatapnya nyaris tanpa berkedip, seperti menikmati bagaimana Jimin hampir _mampus_ di sini. "Bung, matamu merah—ingin menangis?" Tangan Taehyung sengaja menepuk pundak Jimin, dua kali, pelan.

Lututnya goyah, Jimin nyaris ambruk andai saja Taehyung tidak menahan pinggangnya. Mampus. Jimin sekarat, bertemu malaikat, segera diangkat ke akhirat—tidak secara literal, hanya menurut Jimin memang begitu. Tangannya bergetar, sudah mengepal kencang dan begitu ingin menonjok Taehyung, hanya saja _tidak berani_. Asam lambung naik, seketika Jimin mencoba lolos hanya saja Jimin sendiri tahu jika sedikit saja bergerak, dirinya akan bersentuhan dengan Taehyung—yang tangannya mulai kurang aja mengelus pinggang Jimin lembut dari luar kaus yang dikenakannya. "Menyingkir, Kim," gertak Jimin walau yang terdengar hanya suara menggigil yang pelan sekali.

"Ingin memberimu terapi," jawab Taehyung enteng, bergerak semakin merapat pada Jimin, "supaya kalau nikah nanti kita bisa punya anak."

Pandangan Jimin kabur, beberapa kali mengedipkan mata berairnya agar kembali fokus. Mengutuk Taehyung yang bukannya memperbaiki _penyakitnya_ , justru memperburuknya. "Mana ada—Kim, menjauh, aku sudah memperingatimu. Orang cerdas sepertimu tidak seharusnya goblok begini, Bedebah."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengelus pipi Jimin yang seketika membatu dengan mata membola kaget.

 _Ya Tuhan, jadi begini rasanya menyentuh kulit Jimin._

Sebuah helaan napas bergetar, Taehyung seakan kehilangan separuh dari kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Jimin, dari kelopak matanya yang refleks terkatup hingga garis rahangnya yang tajam. "Sialan, Jim, sial—" Taehyung mendesau frustasi, Jimin dalam kungkungannya membatu pasrah dengan tetes air mata membanjir ketakutan. "—jangan membenciku setelah ini, aku mencintaimu. Kalau masalahmu adalah trauma, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik—percayalah."

Sejurus kemudian Taehyung membenturkan bibir keduanya, bergerak melumat dan menjilati seluruh wajah Jimin setelahnya. Napas keduanya memburu, telanjur terbakar dalam gelenyar tak kasat—atau mungkin bagi Jimin, ini adalah nyata, perwujudan dari akhir hidupnya yang mengenaskan.

Sepenuh hati menyesal telah mengajak Taehyung masuk ke dalam apartemennya, merasa ditipu oleh ratusan hari di mana Taehyung memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan berdamai dengan penyakit Jimin—sebagaimana Jimin yang telah lama juga telah berdamai dengan penyakit Taehyung. Jimin ingin menyentak. Namun yang terungkap dari belah bibirnya yang bengkak diciumi Taehyung hanyalah rintihan menyedihkan.

Maka Jimin menutup matanya erat-erat, berharap orang yang telah dipercayainya memang sungguhan bisa dipercaya.

Taehyung seharusnya tahu dari awal jika _memperkosa_ Jimin sekalian juga tidak akan apa-apa, Jimin tidak akan bisa menonjoknya atau melawan—dirinya ingin egois, Jimin miliknya, jadi Taehyung hanya ingin memastikan. Telinganya tuli, matanya buta, hatinya mendadak membatu. Taehyung tak mau tahu lebih jauh apa Jimin akan mampus atau tidak, dirinya hanya ingin membuyarkan logika Jimin hingga kekasihnya itu lupa bagaimana cara menapak di bumi, ingin Jimin kehabisan suaranya sehingga hanya bisa menghela napas berat setiap kali Taehyung bergerak, ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang ada di benak Jimin ketika dirinya kebingungan memilih yang salah atau benar.

"Angkat, dan cobalah untuk tahan," titah Taehyung sembari menekuk sebelah kaki Jimin untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, sengaja mengelus pelan dalam prosesnya. "Tangan—lingkarkan di leherku," lanjutnya, menuntun Jimin yang telah separuh sadar—karena benar-benar turun hingga batas kesanggupannya untuk menahan toleransi orang yang masuk batas privasinya—untuk melingkarkan lengan di leher Taehyung.

Jimin tahu jarak keduanya semakin terkikis, hingga seutuhnya tak berjarak ketika Taehyung sedikit mendorong punggungnya. "Tae, aku tidak sanggup—kau... tolong hentikan," rengek Jimin dengan suaranya yang hilang di banyak silabel. Lututnya lemas, bergetar menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri walau Taehyung sudah sedikit menahan posisi berdirinya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin.

"Kepalamu terasa berat, iya?" Tangan besar Taehyung mengusap puncak kepala Jimin, merasakan kepalanya yang terantuk pada setiap gerakannya yang hati-hati. "Sandarkan saja, kamu akan oke." Memaksa Jimin menumpukkan kepalanya di bahunya, Taehyung tidak bisa benar-benar berpikir lurus. Ingin mengukung tubuh bergetar Jimin yang menurut dan _tidak mampu_ melawan setiap instruksinya.

Taehyung benar-benar terlalu bodoh ketika sadar Jimin yang runtuh setelah tercium aroma menyengat. Pemuda itu seolah kembali pada rasionalnya ketika mendapati Jimin yang bergetar menyeka bekas muntah di sekitar mulutnya—terlihat terlampau sakit bahkan untuk berteriak marah pada Taehyung.

"Pulang, analis Kim," desaunya, masih menunduk, enggan menatap Taehyung langsung di matanya. "Pulang."

Taehyung baru akan meraih Jimin untuk menenangkannya andai saja Jimin tidak mengelak, menghindari Taehyung seolah benar-benar membenci Taehyung ketika pemuda itu melanggar batas privasinya.

"Jim, maaf—"

"Pulang."

Mungkin Taehyung benar-benar berengsek karena mengangkat kakinya dari kediaman Jimin, tidak sungguh mencoba dengan bujukan atau tawaran untuk merawat Jimin.

Taehyung ingin mengerti Jimin. Akan tetapi meninggalkannya sendirian tidak terdengar seperti _mengerti_ Jimin sepenuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- To be continued -**_

 _\- La Demencia -_


	2. Chapter 2

**Solution**

 _ **Noun:  
1) A means of solving a problem or dealing with a difficult situation.  
2) A liquid mixture in which the minor component is uniformly distributed within the major component.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS belong to BIGHITEnt**

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak seperti Taehyung benar-benar enggan peduli soal Jimin, hanya saja perihal perkara di beberapa waktu ke belakang membuat dirinya merasa berdosa apabila sedikit saja mengungkit soal Jimin yang entah kenapa belum terlihat lagi batang hidungnya di departemen. Berkali-kali dirinya menunduk—bahkan menghindar ketika berpapasan dengan Pak Min, tidak ingin ditanyai tentang yang tidak-tidak karena setahu Taehyung, berbekal penuturan sekenanya dari Jungkook, bahwa Jimin mengambil cuti panjang.

Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri siang dan malam. Jimin tidak mengangkat sambungan telepon maupun membalas pesan singkatnya. Menyerapah pada nyalinya yang selalu ciut setiap kali berniat membelokkan mobilnya menuju apartemen Jimin kemudian berakhir urung. Tak pernah mencoba barang hanya sekali untuk mendekati Jimin yang _hancur_ menyerpih di depan matanya langsung.

"Kau serius soal riset Kalsium di ubi manis? Kadarnya masih sangat jauh di bawah susu sapi, Kim, kenapa tak kau analisis kadar Kalsium di susumu saja sekalian? Satu ton ubi manis kadar kalsiumnya bisa jadi hanya menyaingi setengah gelas susu sapi—atau justru tidak sama sekali." Hoseok Jung, mekanik sekaligus kepala laboran di departemen ini membolak-balik buku catatan Taehyung yang tebal, "kau bahkan membuat _error_ komputer untuk intrumen SSA untuk data ini?"

Taehyung membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang merosot, kepalanya menunduk sedari tadi. " _Hyung,_ tak perlu berlagak sangar dan marah-marah padaku—kau tahu aku tidak serius, hanya main-main sedikit karena bosan. _Toh_ aku melakukannya di luar jam kerja, kecelakaan jadi tanggung jawabku." Senyum kotaknya dilemparkan untuk yang mengajaknya berbicara lima belas menit sebelum jam istirahat departemen berakhir. "Hoseok- _hyung_ _tersayaaaaang_ , pacarku bekerja untuk lab mikro, kau tahu kan siapa kepala lab mikro? Ingin kubantu proses PDKT antara kau dengan Pak Min?" Pemuda itu mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, sudah lelah diceramahi soal biaya tambahan dari mendatangkan mekanik langsung dari _supplier_ alat, dari Jepang.

"Kau tidak serius tapi SSA-nya rusak serius, kau sungguh tidak tahu atau bagaimana? Injektor alatnya patah dari dalam—bagaimana penjelasan logisnya, coba? Departemen sampai harus memanggil mekanik dari Jepang. Dari Jepang, Tae." Hoseok mendengus sebal sebab Taehyung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

Taehyung melepas kacamata, merebut kembali buku catatannya dari tangan Hoseok. "Yang kubuat _error_ hanya komputernya! Di luar itu aku tidak tahu—demi Wolfgang Pauli yang merasa aman-aman saja padahal kereta bawah tanah yang sedang melintas di bawahnya tiba-tiba anjlok, _I have no responsibility for any shit caused by pauli effect_. Aku bisa betulkan komputernya, tapi soal SSA aku kembalikan pada departemen dan mekanik yang **seharusnya** rutin melakukan perawatan. Ingatkan aku, siapa yang sudah mengalibrasi potensiometer bobrok di lab instrumen. Aku. Tanganku ini bukan hanya untuk merusak, karena aku memang bukan perusak."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa ini soal Jimin Park—pacarmu yang mengambil cuti panjang itu? Bicaramu penuh implikasi." Tangan Hoseok meraih lengan kemeja Taehyung yang tidak terkancing dan dililit asal hingga siku, membetulkannya dengan telaten bahkan tanpa banyak komentar memberi sebuah peniti untuk tepian kancing yang terlepas. Taehyung adalah teledor dan Hoseok menyadarinya lebih baik daripada Taehyung sendiri. "Pak Min sempat menghubungiku dan memintaku bertanya langsung tentang Jimin Park padamu. Katanya kau menghindari Pak Min, benar?"

Hoseok adalah sosok kakak bagi Taehyung, selisih usia keduanya hanya terpaut dua tahun dan Taehyung merasa mekanik departemen itu sudah menyayanginya layaknya adik sendiri. Seburuk apa pun kelakuan Taehyung, tetap saja Hoseok menaunginya setelah menceramahinya.

"Aku menghindari Pak Min karena malas ditanyai soal Jimin, _Hyung_ , karena aku tidak tahu—aku tidak tahu harus apa." Kesetanan, Taehyung membuka bukunya cepat hingga suara gesekan antar lembar kertasnya terdengar kencang memekakkan. Terbuka di catatan lusuh Taehyung, beberapa sisinya penuh kerutan dari sisa tetes air mata Taehyung. "Jimin sakit," Remuk, dengan hatinya yang tercabik, Taehyung menunjuk lembaran penuh _research_ -nya tentang haphephobia, "dia tidak bisa menerima sentuhan dari orang lain. Aku membuatnya lebih buruk karena _fuck_ aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat mencintainya. Ini ironis, tanganku ini merusak sedangkan Jimin mudah rusak. Aku berpikir untuk berhenti memikirkan soal Jimin dan cuti bodohnya yang panjang—tapi aku berakhir begini mengenaskan, aku tahu seluk beluk tentang penyakit Jimin, aku mencari penyakit jiwa apa yang membuat hubungan kami menjadi semakin ironis, tapi _Hyung_ —"

"Temui Jimin, kalau begitu, Tae- _ya_."

Rahang Taehyung mengencang. "Lalu apa? Jimin akan mati jika aku mendekat. Aku menyentuhnya lalu Jimin ambruk—aku menciumnya lalu Jimin mengambil cuti panjang dan menghilang entah ke mana."

" _Ei_ , bayi besarku perlu dukungan." Jauh dari kata mengolok, justru dengan mengayomi Hoseok menarik Taehyung mendekat untuk memeluknya. Tidak protes ketika kemejanya dirembesi air mata Taehyung yang menangis dalam diam. "Pak Min tidak marah hanya karena kau membuat salah satu analisnya mengambil cuti panjang, dia hanya khawatir soal Jimin sebagaimana aku khawatir soal kau. Berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh dengan alasan kau bosan padahal kau sedang mengalihkan pikiran semrawutmu yang merasa bersalah pada Jimin. Serius, kawan, kau bisa temui Jimin untuk berbicara dan perlahan masuk meruntuhkan dinding privasinya."

Punggung Taehyung bergetar pelan, isakannya teredam dari belah bibirnya yang digigit kuat-kuat. "Jimin akan mati, aku sudah merusaknya, _Hyung_ —"

"Mau kuantar ke tempat Jimin? Kuseret kau sampai depan pintu rumahnya."

Taehyung enggan menjawab, jika sudah begini Hoseok akan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menodongnya dengan samurai agar menunjukkan tempat tujuan mereka—yang Hoseok kehendaki, apartemen Jimin. Sekalipun Taehyung terus mendumal soal tidak perlu repot mengantar, nyatanya setelah jam kerja berakhir tubuhnya sudah terduduk di jok depan mobil. Pasrah ketika Hoseok terus bertanya arah belokan hingga separuh sadar kini Taehyung sudah berada di depan unit apartemen Jimin yang tertutup rapat.

Lutut Taehyung terasa lemas, gravitasi menarik tubuhnya jatuh di atas lantai dengan tangan yang meremas rambut frustasi. " _Hyung_ , aku mau pulang—jika begini Jimin akan mati dalam neraka buatannya sendiri, begitu pula aku."

Kemudian ketika Hoseok meraih tangan Taehyung untuk membantunya berdiri, banyak rambut rontok yang jatuh. Bocah satu itu pasti menarik rambutnya keras sekali tadi, bahkan buku-buku jemarinya masih memutih kebas. Bibir Taehyung pucat pasi, rambut depannya menempel pada dahi yang dibasahi keringat dingin.

Mungkin Taehyung sakit jiwa, sebagaimana Jimin juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jimin membuka tirai di setiap sudut unit apartemennya, menguap lebar sambil menggusak matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dengan rambut berantakan, Jimin meregangkan persendiannya yang kaku, semalam tidurnya tidak nyenyak dan penuh mimpi buruk—dirinya jadi malas tidur tapi kelopak matanya selalu berkhianat.

Pemuda itu membawa langkahnya kembali ke atas kasur, bergelung di bawah selimut kuning. Tangannya memegang ponsel yang beberapa kali menyala, Taehyung terus menghubunginya sekalipun Jimin tidak memberi respons. Pandangan Jimin kosong, diam-diam menunggu kapan layar ponselnya akan kembali menyala, setidaknya memastikan jika Taehyung masih berusaha menghubunginya. Manusia kurang ajar seperti Taehyung harus diberi pelajaran sesekali.

Jimin pikir Taehyung adalah orang yang akan berdamai dengan penyakit jiwanya. Jimin pikir Taehyung cukup bijak untuk menghadapinya. Jimin pikir Taehyung _orang baik_. Namun semua pemikiran, anggapan manisnya soal Taehyung rubuh layaknya delusi semata di detik ketika Jimin mendapati kulit mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Terlalu intim. Bulu kuduk Jimin kembali berdiri, merinding membayangkan betapa dekatnya mereka berdua hari itu.

Tidak salah apabila Jimin mengambil jatah cuti tahunannya, dirinya hanya ingin menepi dari kesehariannya di tengah orang-orang yang mencoba mendobrak privasinya. Jimin hanya tidak suka jika orang yang tak dikehendakinya menyentuhnya sembarangan—hanya tidak suka, risih, tak ingin bersentuhan sama sekali.

Tubuh Jimin tersentak pelan, sedikit kaget ketika Seokjin Kim menghubunginya. "Ya, ada apa, _Hyung_?" Ia berdengung pelan menunggu jawaban dari pangkal sambungan telepon. "Aku oke, sedang tidak begitu butuh konsultasi. Kalau tidak begitu penting, aku putus sambungannya—"

" _Kata Namjoon kau mengambil cuti panjang, mau pulang ke Busan? Kalau mau, nanti kujemput. Kau ternyata berubah jadi seleb departemen, seperti tak ada satu pun yang tak tahu siapa kau._ "

Decihan pelan lolos dari bibir Jimin yang masih berbaring, terlalu malas barang hanya untuk bangkit dan membuat sarapan. "Aku masih di Seoul beberapa hari ini, mungkin kalau ada waktu aku sempatkan pulang ke Busan." Akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikan frasa _artis departemen_ yang sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman, padahal maklum saja jika orang-orang di departemen tahu nama satu sama lain sesama rekan kerja. "Oh iya, progres penyakitku bagaimana? Kalau semisal aku mendadak takut berinteraksi lagi? Apa harus dari awal lagi penyesuaiannya? Atau hanya perlu menghindari apa pun yang menakutiku?"

" _Uh oh, tadi ada yang bilang tak butuh konsultasi_." Seokjin terkekeh menjengkelkan, terdengar jelas tawanya yang khas. " _Ei, bayi besarku tidak konsisten._ "

Jimin tak lagi bisa mengabaikan frasa aneh yang Seokjin sematkan untuknya, _bayi besar_ kedengarannya agak keterlaluan sehingga Jimin berakhir memutus sambungan teleponnya karena kesal. Mana ada soal bayi besar, Jimin sudah sepenuhnya legal dan pola pikirnya sudah dewasa. Mana ada bayi besar. Mana ada.

Bibirnya bergerak kecil, terus menggerutu _dasar dokter sinting_ dan ketika ponselnya kembali membunyikan dering yang bising, tanpa pikir panjang Jimin mengangkatnya, berteriak kesal. "DASAR BAJINGAN—AKU BUKAN BAYI BESAR!"

" _Anu, ini Jimin Park dari lab mikro?_ "

Kalimat Jimin terbungkam seketika, matanya panik melihat nama Taehyung Kim pada id yang kini terhubung dengannya lewat sambungan telepon. Akan tetapi ini bukanlah suara Taehyung, sepenuhnya Jimin tahu jika ini memang bukan suaranya. "Iya, saya sendiri. Ada apa? Tidak—kenapa ponsel Analis Kim ada padamu?"

Kekehan lolos dari pangkal sambungan, Jimin terlalu muak mendengar kekehan jahanam siapa pun sejak pagi begini. " _Aku Hoseok Jung. Anggap saja aku abangnya Taehyung. Omong-omong kau oke? Kalau bisa respons sedikit ketika Taehyung menghubungimu, kasihan dia sekarat._ "

Kening Jimin mengernyit bingung, tidak paham pada bicara orang di pangkal sambungan. Yang sekarat harusnya Jimin, bukan Taehyung. "Ini siapa? Jika Taehyung menyuruhmu bicara seperti ini, maka—"

" _Kalau Taehyung datang ke apartemenmu, apa kau akan menerimanya masuk?_ " Tanya dari sana terdengar penuh harap, Jimin tak sampai hati untuk menolaknya. Akan tetapi mentalnya juga belum tentu sanggup jika mendadak Taehyung berlebihan soal hubungan mereka lagi. Kemudian Jimin berdengung sebentar, menimang apakah dirinya akan baik-baik saja. " _Kumohon, demi Taehyung. Atau jika ada waktu kau bisa bertemu denganku? Kita bicarakan dari awal sekali. Kau oke?_ "

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jimin seadanya, nada bicaranya turun menyiratkan penyesalan. "Aku tidak begitu yakin... tapi kau bisa jelaskan semuanya dari awal sekarang—maksudku, tak perlu bertemu juga bisa, kan?"

Sebuah helaan napas pelan terdengar dari pangkal sambungan. " _Pertama, maaf jika keadaanmu sekarang buruk karena Taehyung—atas namanya, aku sungguh meminta maaf. Apa kau tahu kalau sore kemarin aku mengantar Taehyung ke tempatmu? Siangnya Taehyung bilang kau sakit, makanya aku menyuruhnya untuk menjengukmu._ " Hoseok menjeda sebentar, menunggu Jimin mencerna semua perkataannya. " _Tadi Taehyung meninggalkan ponselnya di dapur setelah menyeduh kopi instan, mungkin dia tidak sadar ponselnya tertinggal. Aku melihat notifikasinya penuh dengan panggilan gagal padamu, kebetulan kau angkat ketika aku penasaran—untuk itu juga aku minta maaf jika aku ikut campur, tapi Taehyung sudah kuanggap adikku dan aku menyayanginya—_ well, _aku melihat Taehyung seperti cangkang kosong sekarang._ "

"Taehyung bukan orang yang seperti itu, efek pauli saja bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya begitu—jangan mengada-ada karena aku kenal Taehyung," Jimin menggertakkan giginya kesal, ingin memutus sambungan teleponnya tetapi sebersit pemikirannya memaksa Jimin untuk terus mendengarkan penjelasan dari _orang yang mengaku abangnya Taehyung_. "jadi jangan menukar seolah ini semua salahku, aku tidak tahu apa Taehyung menceritakan ini padamu atau tidak. Mestinya aku korban di sini, bukan Taehyung."

Kepala Jimin masih sekeras batu, walau hatinya mulai sakit mendengar bahwa orang yang masih dicintainya tidak hidup dengan baik.

Hoseok menggeram, berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya yang siap meledak. " _Taehyung tidak percaya pada efek pauli, tapi bocah bengal itu percaya pada perasaan tulusnya padamu. Kelemahannya berlaku mutlak ketika dia betul-betul percaya. Kau jelas egois jika terus menganggap dirimu serapuh kaca dan Taehyung sekokoh baja. Ubah pola pikirmu sedikit, kalian sama-sama pria._ "

Jimin bungkam, tidak menemukan argumen lain—pikirannya pecah, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan segala trauma tidak pentingnya. Sebelumnya Jimin pernah mengencani banyak orang, entah pria atau wanita—yang menurut Jimin akan menerimanya, yang akan berdamai pada penyakitnya. Akan tetapi sejauh ini hanya Taehyung yang benar-benar hancur menyerpih ketika Jimin kehilangan kepercayaan dan pergi menjauh.

Perasaan berkecamuk menggempur Jimin, kepalanya mendadak kosong. Sudut matanya berair dan tahu-tahu pipinya sudah basah. Rahangnya mengencang. Tangan Jimin masih menjaga ponselnya dekat dengan telinga, mencoba mendengar dengan seksama setiap kalimat Hoseok yang menamparnya.

" _Aku pernah menyukai Taehyung, tapi aku bilang padanya jika aku menyukai kepala lab mikro sebab aku_ _ **lebih dari tahu**_ _nyatanya kau adalah satu-satunya yang diinginkan Taehyung. Aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk menghajarmu jika nanti Taehyung datang kepadaku sambil menangis karenamu._ " Nada bicara Hoseok tidak seramah awalnya, napasnya berat menahan angkara yang terlanjur menghanguskan kesabarannya. " _Aku akan mengembalikan ponsel Taehyung—ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan?_ "

Hening beberapa sekon, sebelum Hoseok mendecih.

Kemudian sambungan teleponnya diputus oleh Hoseok sebelum Jimin berbicara barang hanya sepatah kata.

 **.**

 **.**

"TAE?!"

Jimin tengah melamun memandangi langit berbintang malam ini ketika tiba-tiba seekor kucing mengeong tepat di jendela di hadapan Jimin. Ini adalah kucing yang Taehyung belikan dulu sebagai permintaan maaf setelah menggeplak kepala Jimin—plus permintaan maaf karena mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan.

Biner Jimin berkilat antusias ketika menggendong kucingnya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Dirinya menyamankan diri untuk duduk di tepi jendela sambil menikmati langit malam, kini ditemani kucing yang dinamainya Taetae.

Jimin merengut sambil menggoyangkan tubuh kucing itu gemas. "Ke mana saja kau, Mister Tae? Kupikir kau mengawini kucing jalanan kemudian mati kelaparan di gang kumuh. Apa aku tidak mengurusmu dengan cukup baik, hm? Apa iya?"

Pemuda itu terus berdengung, memeluk kucingnya gemas sebab sudah hampir seminggu kucingnya itu tidak pulang. Jimin memang tidak mengurung kucingnya, jadi Jimin tidak akan pernah tahu kapan Taetae pergi dan kapan Taetae akan pulang.

Senyum tipis perlahan pudar. Jimin jadi merindukan Taehyung jika sudah bersama dengan kucing ini. Dulu Taehyung ada bersama Jimin ketika dirinya memberi nama Taetae pada kucingnya. Sebetulnya Taehyung jengkel, kelihatan sekali dari bibirnya yang terus terkatup dan tak bicara banyak. Jimin jail memang, benar-benar tahu sejengkel apa pun Taehyung padanya, kekasihnya itu tidak akan pernah akan menyentuh Jimin.

Dan Taehyung memunggunginya sambil merokok. "Marahnya sudah, Tae?" Ketika itu suara Jimin mendecit, seperti anak kecil—tentu saja sengaja dibuat-buat melengking. "Aku bicara padamu, Tae... Jangan lama-lama marahnya."

Taehyung langsung mematikan rokoknya, berbalik dengan senyum gemas membayangkan Jimin yang mendadak imut padahal di keseluruhan waktu Jimin adalah bedebah kurang ajar. Namun detik itu juga Taehyung menyesal telah menghadapkan diri pada Jimin yang nampaknya sedang kasmaran pada seekor kucing.

Nyatanya Jimin sedang berdengung manja pada kucing di pelukannya. Bulu cokelat terangnya digusak oleh telapak tangan Jimin yang mungil. Setelah Jimin mendapati Taehyung yang kembali memunggunginya sambil mendecih, pemuda itu berkata, "Oh iya, kau tidak bisa bicara apa yang membuatmu kesal—kau kan kucing, aku lupa. Kucing manja milikku, _yeah_?" Matanya mengerling ke arah Taehyung yang masih saja mendumal.

"Kawin saja sama kucing," gerutu Taehyung, asap rokok masih mengepul di sekitarnya. "paling-paling nanti wajahmu habis dicakar."

"Oh, Taehyung _ie_ -ku cemburu rupanya, _aih_ , manisnya," Jimin mulai mengolok Taehyung, nadanya seperti sedang mencoba berbaik hati tapi tangannya masih saja memeluk kucing. "Hei bangsat! Berbaliklah, aku ingin damai!" Akhirnya Jimin menyalak karena sebal, menunggu Taehyung mematikan rokoknya yang masih setengah utuh dan berbalik.

Mata Taehyung menyipit. "Apa? Sudah selesai mesra-mesraan dengan Mister Tae?"

"Ih dasar rendahan, _masa_ cemburunya pada kucing?!" Sebelum Taehyung menjawab ocehannya, Jimin buru-buru menyela, "Sekarang aku peluk-peluk dulu Taetae versi kucing, nanti kalau sudah lancar, aku bisa peluk-peluk Taehyung versi manusianya! Dulu juga sebelum menggunakan motor aku lancar dengan sepeda dulu!"

Kemudian Taehyung mengisyaratkan agar Jimin melepas kucing itu dari pelukan dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. Pemuda itu lantas memeluk kucing yang aromanya tak beda jauh dengan Jimin—aroma kekasihnya itu sampai menempel di bulu kucing saking lama dan eratnya Jimin memeluk dari tadi. "Kalau begitu, Taetae versi kucing, aku titip Jimin, ya—selama Jimin belum bisa kusentuh, dia punyamu. Tapi jangan lupa jaga dia, kalau dia nakal, cakar atau gigit saja. Kalau bisa buang kotoranmu di wajahnya jika Jimin masih saja nakal."

"HEI! Kau membuatku terdengar seperti peliharaannya peliharaanku!"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak bisa dititipkan ke manusia, kan? Jadi kutitipkan saja ke kucing. Kau hanya tidak nyaman dengan manusia kan? Kau yang bilang."

Kini, Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan—rasanya menyakitkan—mengingat adu bicaranya dengan Taehyung hari itu. Segalanya terdengar terlalu menggemaskan ketika Taehyung langsung dekat sekali dengan kucingnya—seperti melihat Taehyung berbicara dengan kucing sebab tiap kali Taehyung selesai dengan kalimatnya, Taetae akan mengeong seolah menjawab. Kedengarannya Taehyung langsung berdamai dan telah membuat aliansi dengan kucingnya begitu kucing itu mengeong menjawab semua instruksi Taehyung untuk menjaga Jimin.

Jimin merindukan Taehyung, bagian dari hatinya yang tersudutkan sungguh merindukan Taehyung hingga rasanya sesak, penuh dengan memori manisnya ketika Taehyung menjaganya betul-betul. Tidak mau tahu, tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Taehyung saat kekasihnya itu telak membuat Jimin sekarat. Dirinya hanya ingin persetan kemudian melempar canda satu sama lain layaknya mereka sebelum semuanya menjadi semrawut.

Sudut mata Jimin berair, lengannya memeluk Taetae lebih erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu, hm?"

Perasaan Jimin seutuhnya ingin Taehyung datang, berbincang dengannya lagi, kemudian sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Akan tetapi separuh dirinya gemetar ketakutan, sungguh tak ingin Taehyung datang dan masuk ke dalam area privasinya. Jimin sungguh tak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, pada akhirnya tangannya meraih ponsel, mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Taehyung.

' _Ke tempatku besok malam?_ '

' _Aku ingin bertemu._ '

' _Rindu._ '

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan dirinya melewatkan makan dan terus menyeduh kopi instan untuk tetap membuatnya terjaga. Ujung lidahnya sampai-sampai terasa pahit, menurunkan nafsu makannya secara drastis. Yang juga tidak Taehyung ketahui pasti adalah kenapa _harus_ dirinya merasa bersalah jika Jimin mengambil cuti panjang—momennya saja memang kebetulan setelah hubungan mereka yang merenggang.

Rasanya berat, dirinya menanggung semua rasa bersalah. Taehyung terus mengintimidasi batinnya sendiri, menyalahkan bahwa semua yang sekarang ini terjadi adalah salahnya—hanyalah kesalahannya yang mutlak. Kejadian di mana kulitnya kurang ajar menyentuh Jimin terus terulang di benaknya yang kosong melompong tak mampu memikirkan apa pun dengan jernih.

Jalan Taehyung sempoyongan mencari ponselnya—belakangan ia nyaris selalu lupa di mana ponselnya ia simpan—untuk mencoba menghubungi Jimin dan sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahnya dengan meminta maaf dengan tulus. Masalahnya, Jimin belum juga sudi mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

Hingga ketika Taehyung menemukan ponsel dan menyalakan layarnya, tiga pesan singkat yang masuk dari ID Jimin membuat matanya melotot tidak percaya hingga nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Mulutnya menganga dengan kening mengerut tak paham. Tanpa sadar Taehyung meraih _outer_ kotak-kotak dengan tergesa sambil berlari menuju lantai dasar parkiran apartemennya dengan kunci mobil di genggamannya.

Dan di sini Taehyung kini berdiri mematung, di depan unit apartemen yang baru dua kali dikunjunginya. Sekali dengan Jimin dan sekali lagi dengan Hoseok. Dentuman jantungnya terdengar bising di telinga Taehyung sehingga beberapa kali dengan tangannya sendiri ia memukul telinganya. Bibir Taehyung pucat, tanpa warna. Demi seisi laboratorium analitik, sejak kemarin sore Taehyung belum menyantap makanan berat apa pun.

Pemuda itu terduduk di samping pintu, menumpukan punggungnya yang lemas pada tembok di sana sambil menata napasnya yang tak beraturan. Pandangannya memburam, tak terlihat apa pun ketika semua bising tak terdengar lagi. Deru napas Taehyung ribut dan tak beraturan, gambaran nyata dari bagaimana dirinya juga _rusak_ setelah hari-hari yang dilaluinya tanpa nyawa.

"Jangan ambruk. Sial—"

Gumaman pelan terakhir Taehyung tak menjadi sugesti agar dirinya tetap terjaga. Perlahan kesadaran terenggut mengenaskan, tanpa suara, Taehyung kehilangan seutuh kesadarannya. Punggung masih bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu unit apartemen Jimin.

Lantas ponselnya menyala, menampilkan pesan Jimin yang berisi serapah.

' _Sudah kubilang aku rindu, Keparat! Respons aku, di mana kau sekarang?!'_

' _Kususul sekarang—sial! Beri aku alamatmu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kamu merusaknya, Kim!"_

 _Taehyung di usianya yang masih terlalu belia memeluk lututnya gentar, terisak ketika disudutkan teman-teman sebayanya yang menyalahkan Taehyung atas mainan mereka yang rusak. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka menunjuk luka di tubuhnya, lagi-lagi menyalahkan Taehyung._

 _Sebuah ranting kecil dilempar, tidak menyakiti tubuh Taehyung hanya saja lebih dari cukup untuk membuat isakannya mengencang. Tidak terima. "Semuanya rusak olehmu! Kamu perusak!"_

 _Masa lalu Taehyung dihabiskannya dengan caci maki dari teman sebayanya, terus menyalahkan Taehyung sebab segala kerusakan yang belum tentu benar Taehyung penyebabnya. Bocah bau kencur semacam Taehyung dulu tidak tahu apa maksudnya dari segala kesialan yang ada di sekitarnya—pikirnya, mungkin, mungkin saja, memang telah waktunya rusak. Dia tak punya tanggung jawab apa pun._

" _Aku tidak merusaknya, aku_ _ **bukan**_ _Pauli seperti apa yang selalu teman-temanku bilang—aku Taehyung. Hanya Kim Taehyung."_

Taehyung berkeringat, nyaris tiap inci tubuhnya bersemu efek dari demam tingginya. Merasakan keningnya yang ditindih handuk dingin membuat Taehyung sedikit-sedikit membuka matanya yang berkunang-kunang. Beberapa kali mengerjap menyesuaikan kondisi di sekitarnya—terasa asing tetapi aromanya pernah Taehyung cium sebelumnya.

Aroma ruangan yang paling enggan Taehyung cium, aroma dari banyak lilin hias yang tercampur menjadi satu.

Kamar Jimin.

Taehyung masih setengah sadar, telunjuk mungil mengetuk puncak hidungnya beberapa kali. Suaranya melengking dibuat-buat, tapi pecah dan _menyedihkan_. "Hei, tampan, bangun, bangun...," ujar suara yang Taehyung sangat rindukan. Jimin. Isakan lepas dari suara Jimin, kemudian pemuda itu melanjutkan, "aku memang bisa mencintaimu kalau kau tidur, tapi apa benar kau bisa mencintaiku kalau sedang tidur? Bangun, _bayi besar_ nya Hoseok Jung—kau perlu makan malam, sudah kubuatkan bubur, apa kau tega tidak memakannya, nanti buburnya menangis."

Mata sayu Taehyung melirik ke samping untuk menemukan Jimin yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Jimin—sayang, _maafkan aku_ ," bisiknya, belum kuat berbicara entah kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi selembek roti basi, padahal Taehyung yakin dirinya tidak cukup sakit untuk berbaring di atas ranjang Jimin dan menerima perawatan ala kadarnya dari Jimin yang sebetulnya tidak perlu sejauh ini demi Taehyung.

"Makan dulu, ya? Kalau tidak bisa bangun kusuapi."

Jimin mengurus Taehyung dengan sabar. Walau sesekali perlu menghapus titik darah yang menetes dari hidungnya—walau tiap kali Taehyung bertanya apa Jimin _oke_ sedekat ini dengannya, kekasihnya itu hanya akan menjawab, _aku mimisan memang karena pusing, phobia-ku manja sekali, berdoa saja aku tidak muntah di buburmu karena aku juga sedang menahan mual, sudah diam saja dasar berengsek cepatlah sembuh sebelum aku mampus_. Kemudian Jimin menyendok buburnya di ujung sendok untuk disuapkan ke mulut Taehyung yang terbuka tipis. Omongan dan aksinya tidak sinkron, dan jikalau Taehyung cukup sehat untuk mencebik gemas, pastilah Taehyung sudah kehabisan suara karena menjerit mengatai Jimin manis sekali.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak paham.

Tidak paham sama sekali.

Melihat dari posisinya sekarang ini, seratus per seratus kemungkinannya hanya Jimin yang menemukan Taehyung di sisi pintu unit apartemennya. Kemudian hanya Jimin juga yang _mungkin_ cukup sinting untuk melawan phobia sialannya dan membaringkan tubuh Taehyung di atas ranjangnya—dan hanya Jimin juga yang mengeluarkan semua lilin di kamar ini untuk menyalakan salah satunya dan membuat aroma wangi di kamar ini senyaman mungkin bagi Taehyung.

Jimin menyimpan mangkuk kosongnya setelah selesai menyuapi _si-berengsek-yang-manja-dan-sakit_. Di hidungnya tersumbat sapu tangan, tepiannya memerah dan hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat Taehyung dapat mencium bau karat. Sudut mata Taehyung berair, tidak tega melihat kekasihnya sebegini tersiksa hanya untuk bersandingan dengannya.

Tangan Taehyung melepas kompres di dahinya sambil membuang napasnya berat. "Kalau bersama denganku itu berat buatmu, aku tak apa kalau kau ingin tak lagi mengenalku." Dirinya baru akan bangkit dari atas ranjang Jimin andaikata sang empunya ranjang justru mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring, tangannya cekatan memasang kembali kompres di dahi Taehyung. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Jim, melihatmu begini—kau sungguh berniat menyiksaku?"

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh, mendengar suara serak dari kekehnya membuat Taehyung ingin mati—tidak sanggup. "Demammu tinggi sekali, _man_ , kau sampai mengigau, lihat? Tubuhmu berkeringat bukan main, jadi lengket. Kau pasti tidak nyaman kan? Biar kusapu badanmu dengan air hangat, kau akan merasa lebih baik." Jimin melinting kaus panjangnya hingga siku, menunjukkan satu setel pakaian pada Taehyung yang mengernyit tak paham. "Sudah kusiapkan baju gantinya, mungkin cukup di badanmu karena ukurannya agak besar. Ayo, bayi besar, angkat tanganmu agar aku bisa lepas kausmu yang bau keringat itu."

Detik berikutnya Taehyung mendapati dirinya menangis. "Jangan alihkan topik pembicaraan, Analis Park—jangan paksakan dirimu, jangan peduli lagi padaku." Tatapannya menusuk Jimin, kepal tangannya yang lemas hanya sanggup mencengkeram sprei di bawahnya. "Kalau ini leluconmu, kalau kau mau aku terbahak—aku tidak bisa turuti maumu. Aku egois—dan aku lebih egois lagi kalau aku menikmati kau yang tersiksa begini, hentikan, Park, aku tak sanggup melihatmu begini, aku tak mau lagi melihatmu begini."

"Diam dan biarkan aku mengurusmu," jawab Jimin dengan suara sengaunya, mati-matian agar tidak ikut menangis dan tak mampu menopang Taehyung yang tengah berada di dasar batas kemampuan bertahannya. "Biarkan aku berhenti berpura-pura lemah dan membantumu—kita ini larutan netral, bukan? Atau larutan penyangga, ya? Habisnya seperti aku asam lemah dan kau basa yang terlalu kuat."

Pada akhirnya tangis meluncur dari pelupuk Jimin yang sedari tadi digenangi air mata, meluncur bebas hingga garis rahangnya yang tajam. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual, ketakutannya melonjak hingga puncak—Jimin pikir dirinya tak akan bisa bertahan jika tidak punya nyali segila ini demi memperbaiki Taehyung yang telanjur rusak begini. Batin Jimin terus merapal, _baik-baik saja, aku baik-baik saja_ , di tiap sekon kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Taehyung.

"Kau tak perlu sampai sejauh ini, Jimin- _ah_ , aku bisa mencintaimu jika kau ingin. Aku juga bisa membencimu jika kau ingin. Tapi kau tak bisa memaksaku untuk melihatmu kacau begini—kuakui aku sakit, hidupku berantakan, sekali lagi bukan berarti kau yang harus bertanggung jawab. Aku ini lelaki dewasa, _loh_ ," Taehyung memaksakan senyumnya, menahan tangannya agar tidak mengusap air mata Jimin walaupun seutuh perasaannya menjerit agar Taehyung menyapu sudut mata Jimin yang tak kunjung mengering, "aku hanya ingin memikirkan soal dirimu lebih dulu, _alright_?"

"Aku minta maaf, Tae, maafkan aku." Jimin menarik napas putus-putus, air matanya mengalir deras. Lantas ketika melihat tangan Taehyung yang ragu-ragu meraih pipinya untuk menghapus air mata di sana, Jimin hanya masa bodoh dengan penyakitnya kemudian meraih tangan Taehyung untuk ditempelkan di pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung, jangan pergi pada orang lain, aku hanya ingin kau."

Mata Taehyung membola sepenuhnya, tidak menyangka Jimin akan meraih tangannya. Dapat Taehyung rasakan tangan Jimin yang basah berkeringat dingin. Akan tetapi melihat Jimin yang sudah masa bodoh, Taehyung juga ingin masa bodoh. Berkali-kali ibu jari Taehyung mengusap sudut mata Jimin, berbisik menenangkan jikalau Taehyung tak akan pergi untuk siapa pun.

Sapu tangan yang menyumbat hidung Jimin terlepas, Taehyung hanya tersenyum sayang sambil sesekali mengusap darah baru yang menetes dari sana. Keduanya tetap dalam posisi begini sebelum Taehyung menarik tubuhnya hingga sisi terjauh ranjang, meminta Jimin untuk naik ke atas dan berhenti mimisan karena demi Tuhan, Taehyung lama-lama khawatir darah kekasihnya akan habis.

"Jangan minta maaf, apalagi sampai menangis. Kau tak pernah salah." Taehyung berujar menenangkan Jimin, tangannya belum lepas dari pipi tirus kekasihnya itu. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, tapi kau malah membuat seolah aku yang _korban_. Kekasihmu ini harus bagaimana, coba, _hm_?"

"Menginap malam ini, aku tak akan biarkan _kamu_ pulang sebelum pulih—" Jimin menggenggam tangan Taehyung di pipinya, menciumnya lama dan hati-hati, berbisik pelan, "—tapi badanmu lengket, serius, biarkan aku usap tubuhmu dengan air hangat, lalu kita tidur. Aku penasaran apa betul kau menyihirku, sebab kenyataannya sihirmu berhasil. Kau lakukan apa padaku sampai aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu?"

Taehyung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum kotak yang menggemaskan. "Asal kau janji akan berhenti _nangis_ dan mimisan, kubuka bajuku dan biarkan kau usap tubuhku dengan air hangat. Tidak mau aku meniduri ranjangmu dengan tubuh lengket, ya? Tega."

 **.**

 **.**

"Taetae mana?" Taehyung terkekeh berat dengan suaranya yang serak, dikuasai penuh oleh gairah sejak Jimin merangkak di atas tubuhnya yang tanpa menggunakan atasan. "Dia bisa _cemburu_ melihat kita tidur begini."

"Dasar rendahan, kau takut Taetae cemburu? Dasar rendahan," cibir Jimin.

Setelah mengusap tubuh Taehyung dengan air hangat, Jimin tak langsung memakaikan Taehyung baju yang kering dan bersih dan wangi. Matanya terus menatap Taehyung yang mengernyit tak mengerti, wajahnya turun untuk memberikan kecupan mengambang di sepanjang garis rahang Taehyung.

Jimin berbisik, "Kalau aku bisa menahan pusing dan mualnya, aku bisa lakukan apa saja padamu."

Bibir keduanya bersatu tak sabaran. Gemeretak dari gigi yang beradu justru membuat Jimin tersenyum puas. Kembali mencium Taehyung di bawahnya. Sedangkan Taehyung tak memberi sedikit pun penolakan, tangannya bertengger di belakang tengkuk Jimin menariknya agar terus mencium lebih dalam—lebih panas.

Entahlah. Taehyung tak begitu bisa membedakan ini hanya efek dari demamnya atau memang di sini terasa sangat panas sekali. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang entah karena Taehyung sakit atau gigitan Jimin di selangkanya yang membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang. Apa pun sensasinya, yang jelas Taehyung suka dan tak ingin menjadikan demamnya alasan agar Jimin berhenti. Begitu pula penyakit Jimin.

"Tunjukkan apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan padaku?" Jemari Taehyung memainkan rambut di pelipis Jimin yang tak Taehyung sadari sejak kapan basah dan lembab oleh keringat. Senyum Jimin menandakan kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja walau bibirnya masih sepucat mayat—bahkan setelah banyak sekali digunakan untuk menciumi Taehyung. "Kalau kau mimisan lagi, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana—kalau muntah?"

"Mimisanku berhenti, ya? Darahnya mengalir ke tempat lain, _sih_ ," ucap Jimin, menuntun tangan Taehyung untuk sampai pada ereksinya. "Tae, ingin dengar bagaimana peraturan mainku?"

Taehyung separuh peduli dan separuh tidak. Melanjutkan tangannya untuk bermain di bawah sana, menikmati tiap helaan napas Jimin yang putus-putus dan bergetar. "Perlu aturan, ya?"

"Hm, perlu." Jimin menegaskan, bibirnya segera mencium Taehyung, menyisipkan lidahnya masuk sedalam mungkin dan meraup semua yang ada di sana. Suara kecipak yang ditimbulkannya justru membuat Jimin senang bukan kepalang. Rasanya hanya menyenangkan. Tak ada yang lain. Jimin berbisik di atas bibir Taehyung, masih tersambung liur dari sisa ciuman mereka. "Aku lupa pada efek pauli milikmu, dan kau lupa pada haphephobia milikku. Kita lihat batas paling sinting dari kegilaan ini."

"Hm?" Taehyung menggumam tidak jelas. Rambutnya yang basah berkeringat menempel di dahi, sebelum akhirnya Jimin mengusapnya ke samping untuk mengecup dahinya lama sekali. Taehyung tak betul-betul tahu ini nyata atau hanya sekarang halusinasinya. Tangan Taehyung meraih-raih udara, ingin Jimin memenuhi tiap sela jemarinya. "Tangan, Jim, tangan."

"Heh, lihat siapa yang lebih kuat, apa kau yang berhasil merusakku—atau aku yang mempermalukanmu karena kau bahkan tak mampu membuat _lebam_ di leherku."

Taehyung tidak tahu. Apa ini hanya halusinasi dari demamnya, atau memang nyata terjadi. Ketika Jimin dengan pelan sekali membuka celananya hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya tak di tutupi apa pun. Ketika Jimin berbisik, _kau demam, jangan sampai tubuhmu kedinginan_ , sambil menarik naik selimut yang melorot untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya yang bahkan tidak Taehyung ketahui pastinya kapan Jimin menjadi sama-sama _telanjang_ tak ubahnya dirinya. Ketika selimut yang telah Jimin tarik naik pada akhirnya tertendang Taehyung ke bawah ranjang sebab gerakan jemari Jimin terlalu gila di bawah sana, bicara Jimin terlalu kotor di depan telinganya, liur Jimin terlalu panas dan dingin di saat bersamaan membungkus tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Taehyung benar-benar tak memiliki ide cemerlang soal apa yang tengah terjadi.

Tangannya menggenggam jemari Jimin begitu erat. Jimin _masuk_ perlahan dan menyiksa, Taehyung menangis—tak tahu rasa aneh macam apa yang membakar tubuh demamnya hingga habis menjadi abu di tangan Jimin yang berkeringat dingin. Bibir pucat Jimin tak juga beranjak dari dadanya, Taehyung menjerit tanpa suara. Jimin terlalu _ahli_ , tubuh Taehyung terlalu responsif di bawah telapak tangan Jimin yang memeta tubuh Taehyung sebagai ladang titik paling sensitif.

Taehyung tidak tahu mana yang nyata dan mana yang halusinasi.

Pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan dengan Jimin. Derit ranjang yang suaranya bising di telinga Taehyung tak seberapa dibanding bisikan kasar dari bibir pucat Jimin yang menempel di telinganya tak mau lepas. "Taehyung, kau bisa sentuh milikmu sendiri untukku, _hm_? Kalau kau terus genggam tanganku begini, aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku harus topang tubuhku agar tak menindihmu dan bisa terus bergerak."

"Persetan—" ucap Taehyung beserta desah pasrah, satu tangannya yang tadi mencakari punggung Jimin beranjak untuk menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Panas. Taehyung ingin segera keluar dan selesai.

Ingin besok pagi segera datang dan logika kembali berteman baik dengannya. Malam ini buram. Jimin mematikan lampu sambil membuang air hangat bekas mengusap tubuh Taehyung yang berkeringat—sekalipun rasa-rasanya percuma sebab sekarang ini sepertinya justru tubuh keduanya yang basah berkeringat.

Di bayangan Taehyung, Jimin hanya akan tidur di sampingnya. Dan Taehyung hanya perlu menjaga jarak supaya tak bersentuhan. Di bayangan Taehyung yang lain, Jimin menggagahinya semalaman suntuk dengan suara kecipak ribut dan basah sana-sini sebab ini-itu.

Pikiran Taehyung terbagi dua.

Entah Jimin hanya mengangkat selimut dan tidur di sampingnya. Entah Jimin membantu Taehyung menyingkirkan selimut dan menidurinya.

"Memikirkan apa, Sayang?" Gerakan Jimin melambat, Taehyung dapat merasakannya dengan jelas—meski masih sangsi apa ini nyata atau hanya mimpinya. Menjadikan Taehyung mengerang frustasi. "Kau cantik—cantik sekali, kenapa aku baru sadar kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa?"

Bibir Jimin mengecupi tiap lekuk wajah Taehyung dan dirinya gila. Waras Taehyung terkikis habis, rengekan tak suka keluar dari bibirnya yang basah berliur, bisa jadi liurnya, bisa jadi liur Jimin, bisa jadi keduanya. "Gerak yang benar— _ah_ , Jim," Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jimin lebih erat, hingga kukunya menembus kulit Jimin hingga lecet.

Hingga sejauh ini, Taehyung tak sadar.

Lonjakan tubuhnya menggila dan yang bisa didengar oleh telinganya hanya rengekan terbata sejak Jimin bergerak tak beraturan—kacau, Taehyung menyukainya, kesadarannya dikeruk habis, tak lagi bisa melihat bibir pucat Jimin dan tetes darah yang jatuh ke atas tubuhnya. Bersatu dengan peluhnya.

Kemudian Taehyung hanya masa bodoh, kembali meminta Jimin bergerak sekalipun keduanya sudah _keluar_ berkali-kali. Sekalipun Taehyung terlalu lelah untuk berpikir apa ini mimpi atau bukan. Sekalipun Taehyung bisa merasakan kental darah mimisan Jimin di lehernya. Sekalipun Taehyung _menangis_.

"Aku sangat—sangat sangat mencintaimu, Taehyung, jangan pergi dengan orang lain."

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari pagi yang menembus tirai di kamar Jimin membuat Taehyung terbangun. Kepalanya masih pusing tetapi sepertinya demamnya sudah turun. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut kuning dan dibalut baju yang kering dan wangi. Ada lilin beraroma yang dinyalakan di sudut ruangan, sepertinya belum terlalu lama dinyalakan sumbunya. Wanginya masih sangat pekat.

Jimin tak berbaring di sampingnya. Taehyung tak bisa menemukan pemuda yang seharian kemarin mengurusnya telaten. Kemudian Taehyung bangkit, melepas handuk yang dijadikan kompres di dahinya dan meletakkannya di atas nakas—di sana ada baki yang kemarin Jimin gunakan untuk menampung air dingin guna mengompresnya.

Sekarang Jimin justru tidak ada di tempatnya. Maka Taehyung terhuyung bangkit dari ranjang, berniat berkeliling apartemen Jimin untuk menemukannya. Hanya saja, belum sempat keluar dari kamar, Jimin sudah mencegat jalannya di tepi pintu. "Mau ke mana?" tanyanya pelan, memegang sepotong roti selai kacang di tangannya. Lantas Jimin menyodorkannya pada Jimin.

Taehyung mengernyit tak mengerti, memilih untuk mengambil roti dari tangan Jimin dan menghabiskannya cepat. Diam-diam melirik Jimin yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahu. Bibirnya masih pucat—Jimin tidak oke bagaimanapun cara kekasihnya itu mencoba menyembunyikannya dari Taehyung.

"Bajingan, kau sudah sembuh belum, _sih_?"

Dengan santai, Jimin menarik belakang tengkuk Taehyung kemudian membenturkan dahi keduanya. Mata Taehyung melebar, kaget bukan main pada interaksi keduanya. "Jimin—"

Jimin menggumam berlagak paham. "Demammu sudah turun. Masih pusing? Mau kubuatkan roti lapis dengan telur dan sayur untuk sarapan?"

"A-aku—aku mau pulang, Jim, titip salam pada Taetae, bilang padanya... semalam sungguh aku tak bermaksud tidur di atas ranjang Jimin Park."

" _Ei_ ," Jimin terkekeh main-main, masih menyatukan dahi keduanya walau Taehyung bersikeras ingin mundur, "doktermu ini bilang kau masih perlu di sini, setidaknya sampai kau sehat betul."

Taehyung refleks berontak mundur, lepas dari kekangan Jimin yang bibirnya pucat, tangannya berkeringat dingin. Dirinya tahu pasti Jimin sedang menahan pusing dan mualnya. "Aku harus mendatangi dokter—sungguh, Jim, terima kasih, dan— _uh_ , aku minta maaf soal kejadian beberapa waktu ke belakang. Pak Min sering menanyakanmu, kapan cutimu itu berakhir?"

Kedua bahu Jimin terangkat. "Entahlah, aku ingin santai dulu, bilang saja pada Pak Min kalau tidak bisa menunggu cutiku berakhir, pecat juga tak apa. Tapi Pak Min suka padaku, jadi tak mungkin aku dipecat—bercanda!" Telunjuk Jimin mendorong dahi Taehyung hingga empunya terhuyung tanpa tenaga ke belakang. "Tertawalah sedikit, Tae, kau membuatku takut."

"Kau yang membuatku takut, Jim—kau oke?"

"Aku—" Bicara Jimin terpotong, jarinya mengusap kasar darah yang baru keluar dari hidungnya. "Aku oke, apa yang kau maksud dengan tatapanmu itu? Kau pikir aku tidak oke? Ya sudah, temuilah dokter sana biar cepat sembuh. _Outer_ yang kau pakai kemarin aku gantung di belakang pintu masuk apartemen, ada dompet dan kunci mobilmu. Aku belum sarapan jadi kalau kau tidak mau sarapan denganku pulang saja sana— _aku ingin sarapan_."

Penuh implikasi.

Taehyung dapat menangkap maksud dari Jimin agar dirinya segera keluar. Maka Taehyung menunduk berterima kasih dan baru akan pergi andai Jimin tidak melempar syal telak mengenai kepalanya.

"Semalam Taetae cemburu sebab kau tidur di ranjangku, dia menggigit dan mencakarimu—jadi jangan aneh kalau badanmu banyak memar dan bekas gigitannya. Hati-hati di jalan ya! Awas jangan selingkuh!"

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memuntahkan kembali sarapannya ke kloset sebelum merangkak menyedihkan seraya menyeret tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas ranjang. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut kuning yang aromanya persis tubuh Taehyung. Mual dan pusingnya semakin menggila, dan Jimin tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menolong tubuhnya sendiri.

Penyakitnya ini kurang ajar sekali.

Ponselnya digunakan Jimin untuk menghubungi Seokjin Kim—mendadak butuh bantuan dokter yang lebih sering dikatainya sinting padahal telah menangani sedikit-sedikit penyakit jiwa Jimin.

Dan ketika panggilannya tersambung, Jimin menangis kencang.

" _Hyung_ , kumohon— _Hyung,_ jemput aku ke Busan."

Bibirnya yang pucat bergetar hebat, suara Seokjin di pangkal sambungan tak terdefinisi kecuali sebagai suara mengiang yang membuatnya semakin jauh dari warasnya.

"Aku sakit. _**Kurung aku**_ **.** "

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- To be continued –**_

 _Note:_

 _Halo! Setelah sekian abad akhinya bisa kelanjut—syukur-syukur bisa keketik xD_

 _Maafkan saya yang lebih sering khilafnya dibanding lurusnya xD semoga suka dan terakhir..._

 _Review booing-booing-poppo-muahh please?_

 _\- La Demencia -_


End file.
